Demon Heart
by Tajeri Lynn Extremo Luchadore
Summary: Deja Wu! The first ever Hsi/Jade in fanfiction history gets a new visionary at the helm. From the story by tari-chan and written by Tajeri Lynn. 3rd Chapter Up, a bit mushy, but....
1. Demon's Heart

A/N: Tajeri Lynn, the Extremo Luchadore presents the revival of a classic in the annals of the Hsi/Jade fandom!

Once upon a time, specifically somewhere in November a girl named tari-chan became moved by the one single "Jackie Chan Adventures" episode, "Tale of the Demon Tail". While it took the majority of us folks (myself included) to start writing H/J after "The 8th Door" (which was the second of Hsi Wu's major appearances and which for most of us nailed our confidence in the coupling), tari-chan set off right away to make her story known. On January 1st, 2002, it came.

The result became the first ever Hsi/Jade, "Demon Heart", which posed a big what-if for Hsi Wu; what if the demon boy was willing to settle as boy rather than a demon upon his return trip to San Francisco? The story's setting was more light-hearted than all the other H/Js that have followed since, but tari-chan has brought her inspiration to at least one person, as far as I'm concerned.

(Before you go on to say "But 'Demon Heart' wasn't the first story to acknowledge H/J," I will say that Demon Heart was NOT the first story to do just that. The first story was NocturneD's "Beta-Shin: Demon of the Apocalypse", which told an adventure of Hsi Wu and Jade's son. The series, however, was never completed. Hey, NocturneD, I loved that joke with 44C....muy mucho. Heh heh.)

Bad news followed: tari-chan deleted "Demon Heart", and had to stay off the net for a good while. Please do not ask me why she had to, because that should best be left to her matters.

Good news: I printed all 7 chapters of this story in my free time. Therefore, I'm proud to announce that I'm writing the remix of this long-missing story, Extremo Luchadore-style! tari-chan also says I now own the "Demon Heart" storyline but I'll sure give her credit.

WARNING: Because this is a remake, this story contains a few elements not written by tari-chan. If you request for the original text, fill me in and I'll post it in the future.

Jackie Chan Adventures...not mine...but tari-chan says I can now own DH....Muchas gracias, senorita tari-chan...this is something I needn't go to ebay to get...heh heh heh....

DEMON HEART- 

Track 1: Demon's Heart

San Francisco High.... The "High" in that big, meaningful title warned the children of facing a new level, not the kind they've jabbed buttons through before in a video game, but the kind which their chatterbox parents babbled endlessly from one ear through the next. High school was where youths who've climbed their simpleton prides across elementary. No doubt some challenges in this level would disappoint, others would delight. But what parents often made clear to their children was that right at this stage of life, things were bound to be different.....

"Hey, Jade! You going out for the Valentine's Day Dance this weekend?" Drew, ever an opportunist for put-downs, smiled his creepy anticipation at the little girl who shared the namesake of China's sacred jewel.

"Hmm, was thinking of it," Jade said quietly, lazily bouncing a basketball in whatever space resembled to her of a playground. Despite a stubbornly slight build, the younger Chan was a growing Chan. Her plump, circular facade had become elevated by a slender neck. Her shoulders and all else remained leaning in a fastidious slump, pretty much like what else was going on in her so-called life.

"Going out with a ninja, or do you only fight them?" Drew hissed at Jade, mocking the gestures of those evil ninjas Jade was always so worked up about. Spicing the effect, Drew hurtled flying fists through the empty space, exactly the kind of thing he felt Jade's claims were made of. The kids appreciated Drew's antics and hollered out for him. If only, Jade wished, the kids would holler AT him. As it stood, though, Jade's heart felt wrenched by public humiliation. Naturally, she tried not to show it.

"Huh, you're a moron, Drew," Jade muttered to herself, bouncing the basketball listlessly, just as from out of the bleachers, a boy ran in between her and Drew.

"Hey, Droolface, don't you mess with Jade Chan! It's not nice to mess with little girls," the boy began, his voice incredibly confident enough to gouge on the case of Drew the high school favorite.

Jade gasped at the sudden sight and the basketball escaped her grasps. Her heart beat strongly for the boy before her. "Seymour? Hsi Wu? He came back?" It had to be Seymour. Seymour meant a teenage boy with chocolate eyes and unmistakable gray spikes shooting off of his hair. He even still had on baggie tan pants and a green shirt. Jade remembered her last venture with Seymour Jahoositz, who in truth was the Sky Demon Hsi Wu of years past. Seymour was the first real friend she had in her life, and when his evil ways lead to his banishment, Seymour turned out to be the only real friend she had...for a couple of days, anyway.

Drew hadn't forgotten about this kid either. Seymour was in elementary school during his short stay. "What do you want now, See-Wee? It's not like this is any of your concern. Go away."

The demon boy was quick to snap replies. "It's Seymour, not See-Wee, you moron, and this does concern me. You're picking on a girl. A girl named Jade Chan."

"Well, obviously. You don't have to remind me, I was staying in school longer than you were," Drew retorted. "So what happened to you? Got SUS-pended? Or maybe you got attacked by evil nin-jas?" The kids went "OOH" on that remark. Jade remained a quiet spectator in all this.

Seymour walked up towards Sir Immaturity until he was an inch afar from Drew's face, and growled. "You want to fight? Let's go, then," Seymour spoke as he pushed Drew far off the place. Drew teeter-tottered and barely regained his balance. Kids were forming a ring around the two boys, shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Drew decided it was best to forfeit. He had no real experience with fighting, just video games, and if the adults came out and punished him, his parents would get mad at him and then some. He told his closest friends to follow him somewhere else. Kids were disappointed. Seymour wasn't.

"Backing out so soon? I was hoping for a fight with you. Don't you dare bully Jade again or else. Chicken! Come back again any time you're ready," Seymour yelled. That'll teach him not to pick on Jade, Hsi Wu thought. He smirked to himself even more when he noticed a couple of other girls were drooling over his toughness. Apparently, he was an endangered species of Genus Manliness. The girls all looked fun to play. But Hsi Wu remembered he had to play with someone else. He walked over to Jade, whose arched eyebrows were good cause for alarm.

"Hsi Wu...you're back....Why, are you up to something?" Jade glared at him sternly, getting into his face. Jade was still mad at Seymour for using her. The Sky Demon was disappointed, secretly, of course. Eck....So much for forgetting about me...I thought she'd forget. I guess she didn't. Hsi Wu slooowly backed from her glare.

"Why so worried, Jade?" Hsi Wu covered, though his uneasy smile held little truth. 

"Don't get all comfy with me, Seymour! Or should I call you Hsi Wu?" Jade replied. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You used me the last time we met. You're not planning on doing that again, are you?...."

"Jade, please don't start that again, dearest," Seymour smiled, though Jade went "Hmmph!" at hearing "dearest". His friendly smile was for amusement of the angry rebellious tomboy before him. She had become much cuter than before, and not even anger could blemish her looks. Little girls were slim pickings in his choice of females, but Jade had grown into a new sculpture, a mature version of her former self. But enough of that, Jade was seriously expecting a reply, and Seymour thought of one. "I left the other demons and now I want to join your side to stop my brothers and sisters."

"What?" Jade frowned, quite baffled at the reply. Seymour hadn't thought of any better, maybe more credible excuses from that evil mouth of his? Jade seriously hoped Seymour would join her side so they wouldn't have to fight anymore. She wasn't sick and tired of fighting all sorts of bad guys, but the Sky Demon meant so much to her. In secret, she always wanted Seymour to be her true friend. Did I just hear Seymour wanted to...Whoa, Jade. Careful. He played your heart before. But...when I look into his eyes he seems so sincere. Jade thought, studying those chocolate eyes, two sweet pieces of eye candy.

Good cover up, Hsi Wu. Hopefully she doesn't find out. You're using her again and she thinks you're a loser. Hsi Wu thought. "Anyways, Jade, are you all right? He didn't attack you, did he?" the demon boy asked, a hand touching her shoulder.

"No. I'm all right. That was some stuff you done there. I was impressed," Jade admitted.

"Ah....It was nothing. The least I could do for a girl in trouble," Hsi Wu flirted a bit, inching closer to her face.

"Thanks, I-" Jade paused.

"Jade Chan...Will you go to the Valentine Dance?" Hsi Wu asked, leaning towards her.

"Hsi Wu...," Jade paused again, speaking the demon's name softly in reply. Am I dreaming? Jade had bred so many fantasies of him that this one invitation to the dance felt like a stairway to heaven. Ever since Hsi Wu was banished, Jade lost a lot of faith in finding friends her age. But the old friend had returned, and it was a fantasy she was willing to make real. What deep chocolate eyes he had…. "You bet," Jade answered his question.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6:30pm then," Seymour told her, walking away with a smile as playtime came to an end.

She fell for it. I knew she would. Still the fool she always was. I got her where I want her. Naïve human trusts too much. No way she can be the demon princess that Tso Lan says she is. If she was, then she would have to keep up her guard. Foolish girl has a crush on me….I can always use that to maculate her feelings. Making her think I left the demons…not on my life. I'm only under cover. Hsi Wu came walking among a crowd of other students.

"Hey, everyone!" Hsi Wu shouted, getting everyone's attention. "No one picks on Jade Chan. If they do, they'll answer to me," he threatened. Everyone had heard of Seymour getting into tons of fights and coming out of them with a victory and without a scratch. No one had the guts to break the boy's track record; too often they became part of it. Everyone went to doing their own thing.

"Now that that is settled, you don't have to worry about getting bullied again. I, Seymour Jahoositz, will protect you," Hsi Wu spoke gallantly, waving his hand to Jade as he left the school grounds.

Hsi Wu, you dog. That's no way to act towards a human girl. Why are you showing off to her? Do you like her or not? But there is something about her. I just got to find that out. Great. Now I got her wanting me, Hsi Wu thought, regretting what he had just said to her.

Tch, yeah right. I know who you are. You're Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon. The player demon. You can't fool me this time. You're up to something and I'm going to find out. Whether you like it or not, I'll find you out, Jade thought, watching His Wu walk away.

At the Valentine Dance 

"Jade, would you like to dance?" Hsi Wu asked, holding Jade's hand snug in his grasps. The two didn't have to worry about dress-up. They were honestly both clueless about human fashion and decided to go along with the same wear as the past afternoon.

"You bet," Jade spoke softly, still pondering over the demon before her. Still, she and the demon boy went to the dance floor. A few soft songs were being played, but with each other, the songs were second nature.

"Jade, heard you like to fight ninjas. Is it true?" Hsi Wu asked, holding her closer to his body.

"Yeah," Jade smiled, putting her arms around his neck. Such warmth in a small package Jade was.

Surprise, it still works, Hsi Wu thought, thrilled. Jade was talking about her fighting ninja experiences, forgetting she was going to find out what he was up to. So the foolish girl had more of an inclination towards love than hate. Only natural. Jade kept speaking her endeavors, being so proud of them.

What did I get myself into now? She won't stop talking. Still, there is something about her….something different, Hsi Wu thought as he studied Jade. "Cool…." Hsi Wu drifted off when the light shone on her face in a pretty little frame, a spectacle that defied all the art the Sky Demon had seen in his life. Hsi Wu froze and his heart started to beat faster at the sight of her beauty. He opened his wings and started to float up off the floor a bit, holding Jade in his arms.

What is this feeling I'm having? How can I feel this way? Was it when I first picked up for her? I never picked up for anyone. Jade was the first and only one I picked up for. I never felt like this before, not until I met her….Jade Chan…Why do I feel like this? Could it be a spell she put on me? I'll destroy her. Right now. I, Hsi Wu, am the Sky Demon of the evil world. And I won't tolerate being in love with a human. His Wu growled under his breath, tightening his grip on Jade. The little Chan squirmed and grunted at the forceful weight hurting her.

"Hey," Jade managed to say. The Sky Demon woke up from his unkempt aggression, reverting back into the human he was.

"Jade, I'm sorry," Hsi Wu said, releasing his grip on her as they floated down to the ground again.

"Your wings are showing. Better hide them before others notice and think you're some kind of…."

Jade was shushed by Hsi Wu's finger. "You think I give good bear hugs. Nice and tight?" Hsi Wu asked as his wings hid beneath his back. The Sky Demon gave her a hug to make up for the one she got. He is such a flirt, but a real nice flirt, Jade thought. Jade and Hsi Wu had a fun time at the dance.

The end of the Dance 

"Jade, I'll walk you home so no one picks on you," Hsi Wu volunteered. Very noble, Hsi Wu. What am I thinking? Why do I want to protect her……When I want to destroy her. I should destroy her right now, while I still have the chance. No. I must wait until a time presents itself. She is only a human girl. She will become a slave to us demons after we take over. She means nothing to me. Nothing. Hsi Wu denied his feelings despite glancing at her and licking his lips at her.

Ah….Why  is he staring at me like that? Does he like me? I wonder if he knows that I like him? He does look a lot cuter when we first met and he grew up a bit too. Still, there is something on his mind, Jade questioned in her mind as she looked at Hsi Wu, who was looking back at her too. "What?" Jade asked.

"You look…See you later," Hsi Wu paused in a disquieting restraint as he spread his wings and flew into the swirling blue sky. Typical that he felt freer when he had no one to follow him.

Hsi Wu…you didn't change a bit. Jade looked up at the sky.

Why couldn't I tell her of what I thought of her? Why do I…. Hsi Wu paused the questions in his mind. The everlasting blue, the clouds, the moon…So quiet, so nice, so free….What did a girl matter to him?

"I'm home," Jade shouted. Uncle's Rare Finds was silent. "Uncle, Jackie, T-Man? Hey, where is everyone?" Jade asked, curiously looking around the house. "I bet they are off sending another demon again and I'm missing it." Jade felt mad while running out the door. 

"There she is, the demon princess!" Bai Tsa, the Water Demon and sister to His Wu told the other demons. She and 5 more siblings had been waiting outside of the shop and by the looks of their claws, they couldn't wait to snag Jade.

Jade was frightened at seeing 6 demons head-on. "What you talking about? I'm no demon princess!" she panicked.

"You are," spoke Xiao Fung, the toad-like Wind Demon. "You controlled the Shadowkhan and won the heart of a demon. You are not as regular as you claim to be."

"Get her!", Tso Lan, the Moon Demon yelled.

Jade screamed as she ran as hard as her monkey feet could carry her. Her rapidly beating heart couldn't keep up with her wishes.

"You can't get away that easily, princess," Dai Gui the Earth Demon said, creating an earthquake that split the concrete roads, sending a little Jade falling down and hard. A meaty green hand, that belonging to the Mountain Demon Po Kong, nabbed Jade like she was little more than a flea. Panicking, Jade screamed for help.

From several blocks away, Hsi Wu heard Jade's scream and hurriedly flew towards her, thinking about her silly and charming ways. What was he thinking? Jade wasn't THAT helpless a girl, or….was she?

Tso Lan and the demons were atop the roof of a building, even Po Kong, who needed magic to trim herself so she wouldn't be seen crashing buildings around like Godzilla. "Wait!!!! What have you done to my family?" Jade asked.

She's worried about her family. Tso Lan noticed. "They are in trouble and need your help," Tso Lan lied, hoping Jade would get more involved in their scheme. My family's in danger? Jade thought.

"Jade!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" the Sky Demon yelled. Jade turned to see the voice and was warmed by the sight of the demon boy, even while under the clutches of even more numerous dangers. The Moon Demon, he of the red royal garbs, was very unprepared for this.

"Hsi Wu, why are you here? We are getting rid of the demon princess. Go away," Tso Lan said. This is not good. Hsi Wu, Sky Demon, is falling in love with the demon princess. I got to get rid of her, before things get out of hand here! Tso Lan flicked a greenish-blue finger, and instantly Jade was pushed off the tip of the building.

"JADE!!!!!!!" Hsi Wu yelled, a strong clasp of his wings instantly rocketing him to the falling human before him. Jade's hand rose up as the whole outside world was again lost between her and the Sky Demon coming to her valiant rescue.

"Hsi Wu!!! Forget about her!!!!" Tso Lan yelled angrily, mirroring the grimaces of the remaining brethren. Hsi Wu, you traitor. Why are you saving the human girl?

Jade was caught in an aura of compassion as Hsi Wu caught her, the tomboy who'd never say die, in those bony arms as his wings flapped lightly, allowing them to float back down to earth. "Jade, are you alright?" Hsi Wu asked, looking at her.

"Hsi Wu, did you save me?" Jade was surprised, touched in fact, that he saved her life. He saved me…No one ever put me first. Why did he save me? Does he like me? I guess he was telling the truth about leaving the demons and joining my side, Jade wondered, looking curiously at the boy with wings. He looked cuter than before.

How dare you! Tso Lan! I had everything under control and you had to mess it up on me. You used Jade as a decoy to get me to show how I truly feel for her. You'll pay for using Jade!!! Hsi Wu growled, looking up at the building where the other demons, the other unhappy demons, were….

End: Track 1

NOTES

The title began as "Demon's Heart" but ended up becoming "Demon Heart". I have chosen the final title for this retelling.

Tso Lan the Moon Demon was mentioned in this fic as Tso Pi. His name was changed to avoid confusion.

Seymour's last name, Jahoositz, was Euphonious in this version. Euphonious is a word meaning "pleasant sounding", like flute music. Hey, is this an irony?

Jade and Seymour are both 16 in this fic, although Seymour is obviously MUCH older than that.

Bai Tsa the Water Demon was mentioned here as Mu Lai. She was among the last demons released from their portals, which may explain why tari-chan came up with a completely different name. Shadowcell's "Slave" mentioned Mu Lai and its author was confused for days on end whether she was Mu Lai or Bai Tsa. Of course, the rest of us H/J writers waited for the answer.

Despite the many mentions of Seymour and Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon is virtually always in Seymour mode.

Po Kong's reasoning for being on a roof had to be explained by me. The Mountain Demon's size in this story was very difficult to get clear. But hey, even if she was made smaller, she'd still be a big hunk of body fat. Those love handles can kill anyone.

One of my favorite parts about Demon Heart is that it's loaded with so much of these little monologues. Jade/Hsi's still the coolest out here.

Onto Track 2!


	2. Hsi Wu's Choice

A/N: So glad to see some old and new amigos dig the remake of "Demon Heart". Tajeri Lynn's emerged out of a dreary week of finals and is back to doing what he loves best. So let's set our sights on Jade/Hsi Wu and check out this new classic. Remember, the biggest point in Jade/Hsi Wu stories is not to know whether they'll stick or not, but how cute they'll look together with every chapter. Remember, "Demon Heart" is based on the works of tari-chan, who will be respected always for this story.

Track 2: Hsi Wu's Choice

"Come on, Jade, I'm taking you home now," Hsi Wu the Sky Demon told Jade at the same carefully watching her petite form, lest something had struck her beyond his notice.

"Why?" Jade asked, looking up at him.

"I don't...," Hsi Wu paused, looking away from her, his crimson eyes bent in uncertainty.

"Do you care about me?" Jade asked, not wondering whether the question was a demand or a wish.

"I didn't say that," Hsi Wu replied. He had denied his heart. Come on, Hsi Wu. You love Jade, just tell her, Hsi Wu's heart yelled at him. I don't love her. She's so annoying and worthless, Hsi Wu fought, successfully even, against his heart. He picked up Jade in his arms, looking back at brother Tso Lan. I'll deal with you, later, Hsi Wu said angrily in his mind, flying away into the solemn skies as he held onto Jade.

"Hsi Wu. You better not betray us," Tso Lan said, grinding his teeth as he watched his brother, his younger and reckless brother, fly away with Jade.

At Jade's place....

Jade opened her window. Both she and Hsi Wu entered her room. Things had gone suddenly quiet for the two of them. They had to admit talking was scary. Then again, not talking was scarier. Jade spoke up. "Hsi Wu. Thanks for bringing me home and saving me. You really did leave the other demons to join my side. Without you, I'd be dead. I'm glad you look after me." Her mortal face shone in an excitement Hsi Wu had met before when she was merely ten. But that excitement gave him too much a burden to bear.

"Jade, I don't even know why I did it. I don't know why you bother giving me credit," Hsi Wu told her plainly, about to go to the window. Whether he sounded contemptuous enough was difficult to Hsi Wu. It's harder to be something when you're not certain of it.

Jade's eyes now slanted as her kindness felt slapped. "Well, can't you be a little generous? You don't have to be so rude, or don't you know how to be nice?" Jade asked, perhaps unconvinced of his "acting".

"I got to go," Hsi Wu immediately said, leaving the room on ragged wings.

"Hsi Wu," Jade whispered, seeing him flying away, Still the same selfish demon he always was. She quietly settled down to her blankets, clutching them tightly. They were still the most comfortable things to hold during the night. 

On the building....

Hsi Wu flew back to his brothers and sisters, his teeth gritting in anger as the floating lecture demon opened his freakish mouth. "Hsi Wu! What was up with you saving her? Don't you realize what dangers you put us all in? What were you thinking? Answer me!!" Tso Lan roared, compromising his normal toned character.

"I was thinking of saving an innocent girl who has nothing to do with the demon princess you always talk about. There is no such thing as the demon princess. How dare of you attack Jade! Didn't you see I had everything under control?" Hsi Wu snapped back. He was getting tired of demons overplaying their concerns. Or was it because he was overplaying his concerns for Jade?

"Hsi Wu, does this mean you love that human girl?" Tso Lan asked, retaining his cooler-than-hell charisma.

"I didn't say that," Hsi Wu spoke, either out of embarrassment or dishonesty. He'd refuse to tell anyone which it was.

"I think he betrayed us," Po Kong butted in on the conversation. She was the biggest demon and had the least attention. What was up with that?

"The water says 'Hsi Wu loves that human girl, Jade Chan.' Therefore she will turn into the demon princess as you predict, Tso Lan," Bai Tza spoke dryly, more inclined to frighten her younger brother into submission than into letting her feelings loose in an outburst, a tactic her elder brother wasn't too expert at anyway.

  
"I didn't betray you guys." Hsi Wu covered.

"Well, let's put him to the test," Tso Lan shifted the conversation. "Jade is the demon princess, so kill her as proof that you didn't betray us. If you didn't betray us, then you could do this easily."

  
Hsi Wu's heart dropped in fear. A mortal girl should've been a price too simple to pay so many centuries ago, but Jade- honey golden eyes, raven-black hair, a bravery matched by none and a determination worth admiration....Hsi Wu couldn't just expend her!

"Not unless you're up to the challenge," Tso Lan boomed, his voice seemingly louder to Hsi Wu's ears now that the Sky Demon was lost in uncertainty. The Moon Demon felt more confident. "We can have someone else do it for you."

"I can do it," Hsi Wu spoke, his face bowing to the floor, though to Tso Lan the gesture was respectful enough.

"See that you do. We'll be watching you. Don't forget your mission and don't betray us. We won't go easy on you next time."

Hsi Wu let out a bloodthirsty growl and his scrawny wings sent him into the night.

Jade...demon princess...Can't be, can it? And kill her? I can do that, can't I? Oh, I hope she's not the demon princess that Tso Lan thinks she is. I can't go against her heart can I? What am I saying? I am the Sky Demon, Hsi Wu. I don't have a heart! A menacing Hsi Wu then thought of Jade...Golden eyes, cute smile, always in want of a friend.... "Jade," Hsi Wu whispered, flying off to her home.

In the building's basement....

The basement owned a trap door covered by chain links. Being unattractive, no one in the neighborhood wanted to know what it was all about, and aside from its broken 

"Tso Lan, why do you allow him to kill the demon princess?" Bai Tza questioned, being the second eldest group, she was often inclined to put her seniority into significant authority.

"I want to see where his loyalty lies. Besides, I highly doubt he can kill her. He has grown a liking to Jade and doesn't even know about it. If he fails, he'll come back and you can have the opportunity to kill the girl." Tso Lan replied, his worm-like tongue twirling about in the air, as if sensing suspicion of the winged imp.

Bai Tza slithered uneasily like the mermaid she was. "What is it about the demon princess? Why is she a threat to us demons?"

"I explained it a thousand times. Weren't you listening or is your head too thick to keep it in your mind?" Tso Lan asked groaning. "I'll explain it again. Pay attention. The demon princess is a beautiful but powerful sorceress who has all the powers of all of us demons put together, and has a power of her own that is unbeatable. If we allow her to fall in love with a demon, she'll realize her powers, turning evil and coming after all of us. But at the same time she falls in love with a demon, it must be set during a full moon for the dreaded princess to awaken."

"What can we do to stop her? She seems literally impossible to vanquish!" asked Bai Tza.

"I heard one time that the only way you could stop her is by a kiss from a demon she loves. He also has to love her back," mentioned Dai Gui, the goat horned demon of the earth. He growled a bit. "Such rubbish sounds like mortal talk to me, a rumor to force us to keep on our guard."

"Do you think so?" Tso Lan wondered.

"What he should we do?" Bai Tza asked.

"We'll just have to keep both our brother and the girl apart if he fails. Should the girl falls for Hsi Wu but the love is not received in kind, we'll be in greater danger than before."

On top of Jade's home....

The bloodthirsty growl died out the moment his feet left a roof. He had already settled to eating cafeteria food, though he hated the mashed potatoes very much. The taste of human flesh was a curiosity for Hsi Wu, but eating Jade was not what he had in mind.

"Jade, I hope you're not the demon princess. I don't want to kill you, because...I don't even know why," Hsi Wu hoped, flying down to the tantalizing mortal's window to have a peak at the timeless artwork valued behind a display case, the girl, Jade Chan, sleeping peacefully. "You look so peaceful and beautiful. Just like at the dance." Hsi Wu shook his head. "What are you talking about? Don't go soft on her just because you two hang out with each other all the time. You have to put your feelings aside and fulfill your mission that Tso Lan wants you to do." Hsi Wu told himself, opening the window and creeping into her room, stopping right next to her bed.

He knelt down, running his fingers on her face gently. Hsi Wu stood up, putting his claw back, staring at her sleeping face. "I'm sorry, Jade. But I have to...." Hsi Wu felt his heart getting heavy. A glint from the moonlight shone over his claw as if advising him to execute her. "Jade," Hsi Wu whispered, as if hoping to make this a painless goodbye. Jade moaned, and turned over.

"Hsi Wu and Jade forever friends....." Jade mumbled in her sleep, before rolling over to the other side.

Elvin ears dropped. Claws slumped. A mouth frowned. "I can't do it," Hsi Wu said, getting up to her window. His face contorted in intimidation, though this obviously was a cowardly practice since no one save him was awake in the room. "I'll kill you next time, Jade. Next time I won't care." Hsi Wu toughened up, breathing one big gulp to widen his ribs, and then he went flying out her window and closing it shut.

Building's basement....

"Couldn't do it, could you, Hsi Wu? Tso Lan is not going to be pleased," Bai Tza teased.

"Put a sock in it, Bai Tza," Hsi Wu said, glaring at her. The one thing about Bai Tza that Hsi Wu took for loathing was how she slithered about while annoying him. Why are the annoying ones always so fast, he wondered.

"Well, it's up to me now. Thanks for failing," Bai Tza proudly said.

"YOU!" Hsi Wu pushed the Water Demon against the wall.

"Temper, temper, Hsi Wu, calm down," Bai Tza grinned evilly at her little brother, her watery form jetting across the floor and out of his reach.

"HSI WU! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU FAILED TO KILL THE DEMON PRINCESS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED US ALL," shouted Tso Lan.

"I can explain," the Sky Demon started.

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses," Tso Lan ordered, his red-cloaked self towering over the relatively naked imp of a demon. "Hsi Wu, I want you to stay away from Jade. You'll be putting our race to extinction. If her love grows for you, he'll find her true power and kill us all, even you. Stay away from her," his voice lowered as if exasperated. "That's an order." Tso Lan and Bai Tza left the shabby room to pursue more magical ambitions than handling a love-starved demon.

I can't stay away from her. I promised to protect her from danger, Hsi Wu thought, thinking back to the time in school when Drew was bullying Jade. The vision of rescuing Jade from falling off the building slid in right after the first thought. Making sure his siblings left where he stood, Hsi Wu decidedly rose back out of the basement to fresher air, and fresher dreams.

As Hsi did this, Tso Lan saw, and he knew.

End: Track 2

Notes: 

In tari-chan's version, Chapter 2 was driven almost entirely by dialogue. To stay true to the format, I kept the descriptions as infrequent as possible. Less is more, in this case.

A noticeable change in this version was that several lines were indeed cut because they were repeated very often.

There was a scene where Tso Lan told Bai Tza to follow Hsi Wu and kill him. However, it never got off the ground and was therefore omitted.

College was up today but I finally got this story down pat, though settling 20 units in a quarter is gonna be a toughie. "Say Uncle" is being delayed for an indefinite amount of time. I'll try to get back into it by the summer. I'm trying to figure out if I can get a lemony sequence out of it.

Gonna be glad here in CSULA. In my alma mater, we're having a Barnes and Nobles, said to be the biggest in the West Coast. Can you believe that? It opens a few weeks from now.

Nuff now from Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore. Adios! 


	3. Why Can't I Love Her?

A/N: Missed me anyone? This is Tajeri Lynn striding forward with Chap the 3rd of the famous "Demon Heart" saga from tari-chan! Thanks are given to Vampire Naomi, Zarius, Chibi-Hime and Pusspleef-in-Boots for continuing to inspire and read the works of Extremo Luchadore. Hsi Wu, Jade and others are under the enslavement of Jackie Chan and Kids WB. Hsi Wu and Jade do love each other. It's kids like us who have to keep freeing them, you know.

Track 3: Why can't I love her?

The next morning…

"Jade, what's up?" Hsi Wu asked. The Sky Demon, old as a god yet young as a child, 

"Hsi Wu, how dare of you to come here and ask me how I'm doing. You were a jerk yesterday. Why are you always keeping me in the dark…." Jade spoke, her red lips quivering in frustration.

"Jade, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. But it's for good reasons," Hsi Wu covered. Now all he hoped was for Jade not to question those good reasons.

"Are we not friends? We're friends, aren't we?" Jade then looked down at the silent floor, holding back small, salty tears. Seymour put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him through her golden eyes. Seymour smiled, for rarely ever would such pretty spheres present themselves to him.

"Here, I picked these," Hsi Wu said, giving her a handful of shining blue lilies.

"What? Where did you get these?" Jade asked, holding up the flowers.

"Hey you brats! What are you doing to my lilies!" yelled a young, but not so young woman who was charging towards them. The woman was much bigger and ran like she could cross miles.

 "What? Did you rip them out of Miss Lily's yard?" Jade asked the boy bat.

Hsi Wu nodded. "Well, yeah. I thought of you when I saw them and I was thinking she wouldn't care if I picked some." 

"AH! We better get out of here. Come on, Hsi Wu, before she lets us have a piece of her mind." With that, Jade grabbed Seymour's wrist and ran hard as their little feet could permit them. The two went up hillside streets and steep inclines, but amidst all the zig-zagging, Miss Lily hadn't lost a breath, or maybe she just didn't notice.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" the lady yelled.

"Hsi Wu, this way," Jade said, pulling the Sky Demon roughly into a nearby alleyway. Unfortunately, a steel fence stood there, like it wanted to put the kids in trouble. Neither one had much experience in climbing that. "Ah. Dead end," the little Chan panicked as the mad, mad lady got them cornered.

"Jade, hold on," Hsi Wu urgently picked her up.

"Hsi Wu," Jade said.

Hsi Wu sprouted his indigo wings off his childish back and carried Jade and himself over the fence.

"Ah!" the freaked-out Miss Lily toppled flat on her behind, completely in shock the boy had wings. Perhaps exhaustion hallucinated her? Perhaps.

"Well, at least we lost her," Jade found time to exhale, feeling relieved, if not just a tad intimidated that a boy her size was carrying her, especially when he was beyond a mortal boy.

"Out of energy already?" Hsi Wu asked.

"No way. I just wish I had a cell phone to call school and say I'm absent," Jade replied.

Hsi Wu smiled at her. "Is school that boring?" He'd dislike to think boredom would chap Jade Chan's beauty. He decidedly brought up another subject "I hope you know you talk in your sleep, pretty Jade."

Wrong subject.

"What do you mean I talk in my sleep? Were you spying on me last night?" Jade asked, worse yet, demanded, her arms folded up as she glared at the now uneasy Hsi Wu.

Oh no, she's getting in on your voyeurism. Think of something to say, Hsi Wu. The demon boy coolly raised up a more complimentary voice.

"Did anyone tell you that you're wise beyond your years, and you look very hot when you're mad?"

"Some people tell me I'm wise beyond my years, and…Wait a minute, did you just say I look hot when I'm mad?"

"Yeah…or do you prefer to be called hottie?" Hsi Wu spoke, his smiling face moving closer to Jade, who felt uncomfortable in the claustrophobia of a demon's arms.

"Hsi Wu, are you trying to win brownie points?" Jade questioned. She shut her eyes as if to deny her lover's impending glory over her. She wasn't about to compromise her tomboyish-ness juuuuusst yet.

"Is that what you call it? To get extra points with a girl?" Hsi Wu teased.

"Hsi Wu, why do you keep asking questions?"

"To get extra points with a girl," Hsi Wu teased her again.

Jade smirked and gave him a gentle punch in his arm.

Seymour nearly shouted, quite unaware that Jade could strike his immortal soul through his mortal body. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For getting extra points with a girl," Jade half-scoffed her answer.

"Well, did it work? Getting extra points with you?"

"No," Jade said and Seymour stared at her hard. But it was the good kind of hard, for now the deceptive adolescent's chocolate eyes poured into her sights. Her own eyes felt an eagerness to treasure that vision forever, whilst her cheeks felt like the blood was about to bloom all over in joy. She quickly halted the possibility of a blush by opening her mouth. "Alright. You did a bit," she conceded quietly.

"Yes," Hsi Wu whispered.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you and I plan to find out what you're really up to," Jade warned him, her desirous visions of Hsi dissipating to the pits of memory. She'll try and deal with them later.

"You sound so determined to find out what I'm up to. Don't worry, you'll know someday," the boy grinned, bouncing the girl he carried like a precious object, though wishfully she wouldn't come down to being anything so superficial. I want to win your heart like how you strangely won mine. Hsi Wu's wings elevated them up beyond the clouds. The city of San Francisco became like a spot on the map.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked, looking at Hsi Wu.

"We are going only where few ever wonder. Beyond the clouds. Hold on, Jade, and close your eyes. I'll tell you when it's safe for you to open them." Hsi Wu flew into the clouds. "Hold on, Jade." Hsi Wu repeated. Jade leaned against his chest with her eyes closed. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted the Sky Demon even from such a frightful ascent. His careful clutch, protective though not selfishly so, made the flight more blissful than frightful indeed.

Beyond the clouds….

"Okay, Jade, open your eyes." Hsi Wu informed her. Jade opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. And look, there are swans here too. This is the best place I've ever seen in my life. I never knew there was so much behind the clouds. Personally, I always wondered what was behind the clouds and now I know. All thanks to you," Jade watched Hsi Wu with renewed glee.

She fell for it. She's falling in love with me. Hsi Wu's mind cackled. But what am I feeling inside my heart? Am I falling in love with her too? No. I'm the demon player. I won't have a pathetic human emotion. Jade Chan leaned against his chest and smiled at Hsi Wu. He frowned and felt his heart melt like chocolate. If only he'd become his old demon self earlier, for now he yearned for Jade's enticing warmth over his unclothed skin. Still, necessity told him to best keep a hold of her. Being in the heavens meant having to go back a long way down.

She's right. It does look beautiful beyond the clouds. My heart tingles when she's near me. I never felt this strongly towards anyone in all my life. Why now? Why her? Why can't I love her. Why won't Tso Lan let me love her? She doesn't seem to be a demon princess at all. I can't believe that Tso Lan thinks she's a demon princess. 

True, I want to protect her with all my life. I don't care if she is the demon princess, she is the girl of my dreams and if she is the demon princess she'll be my princess. It'll be our little secret. Just between two forbidden lovers only wanting to love each other. Hsi Wu bit his bottom lip as he stared at Jade. Jade still held the lilies that Hsi Wu gave to her in her hands.

"Hsi Wu, look. The sunset. It's so pretty." Jade pointed to the sun going down.

"You bet," Hsi Wu agreed, staring at the sunset. Jade looked at him. He changed from a jerk to a real dream guy. I wonder why? Does he like he me or is he only wanting to win my heart so he can show me off to other demons. He's being so generous to me and winning my heart a bit. He's being all romantic to me, showing me places I could only dream of. I guess that's what happens when you are the Sky Demon. You can fly in the sky and have someone special to share it with. I'm glad he chose me to see beyond the clouds." Jade's heart started to feel all fluffy and light.

"Jade, I want you to remember this. Beyond the clouds. This is my first time behind the clouds too. This is our secret place. Between you and me," Hsi Wu told Jade.

She smiled. "I will," Jade promised.

"Good. Well, we should go back to your place," Hsi Wu said.

"Okay. Thanks Hsi Wu for taking me here. You are winning a lot…I mean, a bit of brownie points with me," Jade spoke quickly so as to straighten her trembling voice.

"I'm winning brownie points from you. That's good news. You are also winning a lot… I mean a bit of brownie points with me too," Hsi Wu replied, half-mocking, half-teasing lovely Jade. "Close your eyes and lean against my chest. We'll be going through the clouds again," the Sky Demon replied before his fluttering wings sliced through the air in flight. Jade leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Jade, we're almost at your home," Hsi Wu told her. Jade opened her eyes. She loved the feeling she was getting when she was flying back to Earth's ground. It was like a dream of her flying for fun. The refreshing cold breeze blowing on her made her feel so free, especially when she was being held by the guy who was winning her heart. I think I'm falling back in love with him, but it's not love at first sight. I don't know. I hope I never wake up from this dream, it's too good to wake up from or am I awake. It feels like I'm in a dream with the guy I'm slowly by every minute falling harder and harder in love with him. Forgetting all the heartbreak other guys left me. He is the only guy who picked up for me. Jade stared at Hsi Wu's face, the chocolate eyes, the gray hair, the big grin…. This was but his human façade, the façade of Seymour who never truly existed, and yet being human seemed more to Hsi Wu's liking than being a demon. Jade knew for sure it was most certainly to her liking.

"Hsi Wu, am I dreaming? Are you really carrying me?" Jade asked.

"Of course. Here," Hsi Wu told Jade as they landed on the ground right by her door. He put her down on her feet. "Jade," Hsi Wu said before entwining a blue lily in Jade's hair. "I want you to have this lily. To remember this night. You and me under the same blue sky, in the clouds and falling for each other." Hsi Wu licked his lips as he stared at her. "You are more beautiful then in the night of the dance…. I promise, you and I will thrive, under the stars and moon where the sky keeps lovers together forever." Hsi Wu continued touching her face gently. He started to lean towards her to give her a midnight kiss. Jade closed her eyes as he leaned in closer. Inches away from touching.

The door opened. Hsi Wu flew away. "Jade?" Jackie questioned. "What are you doing here this time of night? You should be in bed," Jackie said. "Oh. Yeah," Jade chuckled cheaply, entering the house. Jackie nodded and closed the door. A spiky-headed shadow looked at the door one more time before meeting with his brethren.

Well Jade. I just have to wait to give you a kiss that I long for. Hsi Wu thought, flying away.

End Track 3

Notes on this chapter….

How did the chapter begin with a morning and ended at midnight? Why didn't Jackie go bonkers over Jade staying up that late? Don't ask me!

As before, Seymour comprises the number of appearances for the Sky Demon, NOT Hsi Wu.

Wait till you check out the next chapter. It's a million laughs!


End file.
